


Not just for kids

by Lord_Overlord



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Overlord/pseuds/Lord_Overlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama suggests to spend the evening playing family-friendly games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not just for kids

**Author's Note:**

> A big shoutout to anime1addictithon for giving me the idea for the fic!

"...What the hell is this?"- Kaneki asked, taking the box in his hands.

Lightning hastily struck behind the half-open window, followed by the deep roar of thunder. Rain poured like never before, but Kaneki liked to keep the window open, listening to the calming melody of the water droplets. Especially when he was inside the warm apartment, together with the people he loved the most. Tsukiyama happened to be there too, now handing Kaneki the big blue box with a bunch of words he couldn't read.

Surely he brought it from abroad. The box depicted a few kids entangled together on a big plastic carpet of sorts that had a bunch of yellow, blue, green, and red dots on it. Kaneki threw Hinami a questioning glance, but the girl appeared just as clueless as he was. Banjou grabbed the box from his hands and shook it, putting it close to his ear.

Tsukiyama just smirked at the confused looks everyone was giving him.

"This looks dangerous,"- Banjou said, closely examining the drawing. He still did not trust Tsukiyama -not fully anyway.

"It's a kid's game, Banjoi-san,"- Tsukiyama mused leaning on a wall behind him.

"Banjou,"- the man remarked quietly, handing the box over to Kaneki.

"And why the hell did you bring this here?"- the latter asked, taking it once again.

"I simply thought you would be bored during this less than _dolce_ evening, mon amour. So why not play a game to spend the time?"

Kaneki was not too pleased with the idea but Hinami's eyes seemed to light up at the Gourmet's words. Tsukiyama opened the box and took out the plastic carpet, spreading it over the apartment floor. It was much bigger than Kaneki expected.

"It's called "Twister","- the man explained, as he took out a colorful panel with a dial from the box, -"We take turns spinning the dial. As you can seem there are the symbols for the hands and feet, both left and right, as well as colors red, blue, green, and yellow."

"Oh, I think I got it!"- Hinami suddenly exclaimed and ran up to Tsukiyama, she spun the dial, which ended up on "right hand, red", and then placed her own right hand on the red spot on the carpet, -"Like this?"

"Oui! Très bien, mademoiselle! We do this in turns, and see who can last the longest without touching the ground."

Kaneki thought it was a terrible idea. Ah yes, nothing could possibly be more terrible than that. But now even Banjou was excited to try, and Kaneki would hate to be the party pooper for everyone. So, after a minute of hesitation, he agreed to give it a try.

Banjou was the second one to spin, and his left foot ended up on one of the blue dots. Tsukiyama took his turn next. He placed his right foot on one of the yellow dots, and looked expectantly at Kaneki. The boy sighed, and spun the dial. It, of course, had to land on the yellow, so he reluctantly placed his left hand beside Tsukiyama.

After a few more spins, Hinami ended up under Banjou, the latter struggling to keep his feet on the blue and green, and his hands on the red, as well as not crush Hinami underneath him. Kaneki laughed, as he placed his right hand on one of the green spots - once again, beside Tsukiyama.

_This isn't going too bad_...- he thought, smiling.

Hinami and Banjou were definitely having fun. And Tsukiyama...

He seemed to always be too close, their hand and feet ending up nearer to one another with every spin. He wondered if Tsukiyama had done that on purpose, but it wasn't really possible to cheat the dial... Was it?

"Bonjour, mon petit,"- Tsukiyama whispered as he slid his hand under Kaneki's arm to reach the needed spot.

Kaneki swallowed hard.They were now nose to nose, mere inches away from each other.

Banjou struggled to reach the dial, which was still in Tsukiyama's hands. The man seemed to forget to pass it on, getting lost in his and Kaneki's closeness.

"Grah!!"

"Aah!"

With a loud thump and a growl, Banjou ended up on top of Hinami, forcing the girl to fall face forward on the carpet. After a moment, Banjou got up, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, dammit, and I was doing so well."

"No fair, Banjou-san! You made me fall!"

"Ah, sorry 'bout that..."

"Je suis désole aussi, ma chérie, but the rules say that you still lose,"- Tsukiyama said, finally looking away from the half-ghoul.

Hinami pouted, as she got up and straightened out her dress. Kaneki silently begged for her to demand for them to stop playing and not, as he expected, make him and Tsukiyama continue. He really didn't know how to say no to her.

"Say, Hinami-chan, I think the rain stopped... Uh, you want me to buy you some books or something? Y'know, to make it up to you for making you loose..."- Banjou suggested, already at the door.

"What a great idea, Banjou-san!"- Hinami said, grabbing her coat. She would never say no to new books, -"You two continue! Tell us who won when we get back!"

And with that, they left, not giving the entangled pair on the carpet a second glance. Kaneki felt a shiver down his spine - he was left alone with Tsukiyama now.

"Where are you going, love?"- the Goumet asked, catching Kaneki wrist just as he was about to move it, -"We're not finished yet."

"Hinami and Banjou left, there's no point to continue,"- the white haired boy replied, suddenly feeling a bit hotter.

"Hmm.. Are you afraid to lose to me?"

"You know I'm not."

"Then prove it."

"Tsukiyama-san, this is a kid's game-"

"It's not just for kids, you know."

Something in Tsukiyama's voice irritated Kaneki to no end. Maybe the cockiness, or maybe the ability to make him so damn aroused just by listening to it.

In any case, he now wanted nothing more than to wipe that damn smug smile off of Tsukiyama's face. Kaneki almost violently spun the dial, and it ended up on left hand, red. With Hinami and Banjou gone, there were quite a few free spots for Kaneki's hand to go on. Instead, he placed it on the dot right underneath Tsukiyama's crotch.

"K-Kaneki-kun?"- the man asked, thrown off by the sudden choice of his opponent.

"What, not comfortable?"- the boy asked, innocently rising up his brows.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, hmm?"- Tsukiyama's smile returned and he spin the dial.

The game carried on for a while longer - longer than Kaneki would ever admit. After a few more turns, Tsukiyama ended up towering over the white haired ghoul, arms and feet on both sides of him. Kaneki's next move just happened to turn him around to face Tsukiyama. He was holding up on both his hands, barely breathing - their bodies were so close, he could feel the other man's heat.

"Things are getting more and more... intimate. Oui?"- the Gourmet all but purred into Kaneki's ear.

That got Kaneki blushing, and annoyed as hell. Thankfully, though, his right knee was conveniently placed under Tsukiyama, and he didn't hesitate to raise it up. All he wanted to do was make Tsukiyama quiver in pain. What he found out instead was that the man above him was already half-hard, and the sudden pressure on his growing erection just made him harder.

Tsukiyama's face paled when Kaneki pressed onto his crotch, and Kaneki himself had to halt when he felt the unexpected bulge. Kaneki slowly breathed out, feeling himself grow hot. His gaze traveled to the Gourmet's pants, then back up to his eyes. And he pressed on again.

A deep throated moan escaped Tsukiyama's lips, all the color rushing back to his cheeks. He clasped a hand over his mouth to cover it up, staring back at Kaneki in horror.

"Mm, so that's how it's going to be..."- Kaneki murmured, rising up to bite Tsukiyama's ear, -"Not just for kids, you say?"

Tsukiyama let another moan escape, placing his hand back down to hold himself up. Kaneki continued to massage the bulge in his pants with his knee, while licking and kissing a trail from his ear down his jaw.

"K-Kaneki-"- Tsukiyama panted as the boy pressed on extra hard, -"P-Please d-don't-"

"It's your fault for getting a boner, you damn perv."

But now Kaneki was hard too. Tsukiyama's pleading always made him hard. He finally dropped down on the carpet, realizing that they were not going to continue playing anytime soon.

Tsukiyama fell with him, attacking his neck with bites and kisses. He sucked on the boy's collar bone, while Kaneki tried to undo the buttons on Tsukiyama's shirt. Once he managed to get them all, Tsukiyama threw his shirt off to the side. Kaneki traced circles on his back, hands gradually moving closer and massaging the man's nipples. Tsukiyama moaned again, finally releasing Kaneki's neck and pulling the boy's shirt off. The Gourmet resumed his kisses down Kaneki's chest, his tongue licking every inch of the boy beneath him.

He sucked and bit, and Kaneki panted harder and harder. His pants also got tighter, painfully so. Tsukiyama's tongue traced a line right above Kaneki's boxers, his hands were mindlessly wandering at the boy's sides. The half-ghoul got his own hands entangled in Tsukiyama's hair, his knee still massaging the hard-on in the other man's pants.

Kaneki felt his eye turn as Tsukiyama slowly pulled his pants and boxers down, releasing his erection.

"Shuu, g-gah..."- Kaneki sighed feeling the man tease his already leaking head with his thumb. Tsukiyama suddenly stopped, and looked Kaneki in the eyes. His own eyes were turned too.

"S-Say... Say that again,"- he breathed out, heavily panting.

"Sh-Shuu-"- Kaneki obliged, and Tsukiyama crashed his mouth into Kaneki's, tongue intertwining in a passionate kiss.

"You sound so dolce, Kaneki-kun... Always call my name. Please, always call my name,"- Tsukiyama's hand was now slowly striking Kaneki, feeling his length, and massaging the swollen head.

"Shuu..."- Kaneki moaned, twisting underneath the man, -"Aah! Shuu!"

Tsukiyama teased Kaneki a bit with his hand, and then finally enveloped his entire length in his mouth. His tongue swirled over the head, going in and out of the slit, making Kaneki'a cock twitch in anticipation of orgasm. Kaneki's hands firmly grasped Tsukiyama's hair, pushing him forward. His hips involuntarily started rising up, and soon he was fucking Tsukiyama's mouth. The latter tried his best to keep up with the pace, feeling Kaneki's cock reach the back of his throat.

After a few more thrusts, Tsukiyama gagged and was forced to pull away.

"A-ah, s-sorry-"- Kaneki began, trying to keep his calm.

"Ken..."- Tsukiyama whispered into the boy's ear, licking his earlobe, -"May I... Call you Ken..?"

Kaneki saw stars for a moment, before nodding and moving his hands towards Tsukiyama's belt. After fiddling with it for a moment, he managed to pull the pants off midway, followed by boxers. Tsukiyama sat up and threw them completely off.

Kaneki got up with him, climbing onto his lap and spreading his legs on either side of the older man. Tsukiyama grasped Kaneki's and his own neglected erection together, forcibly. pumping them both. His other hand wandered to grope Kaneki's ass to hold him in place.

"Nngh, Ken,"- he moaned, continuing to rub them together.

Kaneki bit his bottom lip, panting heavily. The friction was unbearable, and his cock pained in the need of release. His fingernails dug into Tsukiyama's shoulders, leaving visible marks. He felt coming closer and closer with every move of Tsukiyama's hand, until finally he couldn't hold it back any longer.

Kaneki cried Tsukiyama's name as he came all over his hand, closely followed by the man himself. His body shook and convulsed emptying his cock until the very last drop.

Tsukiyama raised up the hand, still covered in cum, and licked it clean. Kaneki was disgusted, but didn't say anything since the Gourmet has always done so after they had sex. Plus, he was too exhausted.

He finally released Tsukiyama's shoulders and was about to climb off of his lap, but the man placed now both his hands on his ass, firmly holding him in place.

"Ken,"- he whispered, nudging his cheek with his nose,- "Je t'aime... Je t'adore... Tu es la perfection."

They were both still panting heavily, and that only added to Tsukiyama's lewd voice.

"Shut up. You're making me hard again."

The older man laughed, and kissed Kaneki on the lips, slowly and deeply. Kaneki could still feel the mixture of their cum on Tsukiyama's tongue, but he didn't pull away. He got used to the taste after having tasted it like that so many times.

"I love you too, Shuu,"- he whispered back when they pulled away.

Somehow, saying it now made things so much more intimate than anything they've done. He pressed his forehead into the man's shoulder, and Tsukiyama gently kissed his temple. They sat unmoving for a while, until Kaneki finally got up.

"Let's dress up. Hinami and Banjou can come back any minute,"- he said pulling his boxers on.

It was surprising they were never caught yet, as they have had sex nearly in every location in the apartment possible (not to mention in every possible pose), but he wouldn't take any chances.

"I am done, mi amore,"- the Gournet said and he gave Tsukiyama a glance over - hair sticking out in all directions, shirt buttoned up incorrectly and only half tucked info the pants, his cheeks flushed red, and he was still smiling that damn smug smile, -"How do I look?"

"Horrible. Like you just fucked."

"Perfect,"- with that, Tsukiyama gently placed his on the back of Kaneki's head, and slowly kissed him, -"You also look just perfect."

"We better make ourselves look normal, then."

"What's the point? I'm sure the Little Lady and the brute already know what we've been doing."

"Still. At least move the carpet, there are still stains on it."

Tsukiyama obliged, reluctantly letting go of Kaneki, and then stuffing the carpet back into the box. He shoved the dial in there too, nearly breaking it.

Kaneki meanwhile sat on the floor by the couch, still shaky on his legs. When he was done, Tsukiyams joined him. He covered Kaneki's hand with his own and gave it a squeeze.

"Some game we had going on, huh..."- Kaneki mused, staring at the ceiling.

"I enjoyed it very much."

"Can't say I didn't either... But now we'll never know who won."

"You know, mon cher... You were the first one to touch the ground. So technically, I won."

"Hey!"- Kaneki snapped his hand away, sharply turning towards the still smiling man, -"You went right down with me!"

"Well, I was still the second one to go, so-"

"You were the first one to rise your hand off of the carpet!"

"That doesn't count!"

"Yes it does!"

"Then what about your knee!?"

"I never lifted my foot off!"

Just then, Hinami and Banjou came back, carrying big bags full of books. Stepping through the doorway, both cringed their noses at the smell of the apartment. They gave each other a glance, and then looked over the still arguing pair on the floor.

Hinami cocked her head, trying to piece it together. Their argument did not quite fit with the smell of the apartment, as well as with their looks. Just then, Kaneki noticed them and abruptly stopped mid-sentence.

"Uh- H-Hi! You sure c-came back early!"- he stuttered out, getting up and slightly stumbling over, -"We, uh, just finished playing. Shuu lost."

"I so did not lose! It was Ken who lifted his foot first!"

"I did not lift it!"

The two continued arguing on their way to Kaneki's bedroom, the door of which Kaneki closed as soon as they were both in.

Hinami looked at Banjou, and the man just shrugged.

"Shuu..? Ken..?"- he said in wonder, placing the books on the coffee table, -"They're weird." 

"They're just in love,"- Hinami giggled as Banjou stared at her, horrified with the idea.

"...ugh, I'm gonna go get some rest."

Hinami contemplated joining the pair in Kaneki's bedroom, but soon cast that idea aside. No more arguing could be heard from the two. So, Hinami simply turned off all the lights and moved into her bedroom.

She was just happy to have a family again.

She was happy that Kaneki was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Short n sweet. Hope you liked it :3


End file.
